


Burning Like Fire

by dazed_daddario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: First Time, M/M, Malec, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: Magnus just wants five minutes of Alec's time. There's a lot you can do in five minutes. Malec smut!





	

"Tough day at the office?" Magnus asked with a chuckle as Alec let himself into the warlock's apartment.

"You're telling me," Alec said with a little smile, pointing to his clothes which were covered in mud and ripped a little. He leaned down to the sofa where Magnus was sitting and placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

"You just rest and I'll get you all cleaned up," Magnus said, patting the space next to him on the sofa. Alec sighed contently as Magnus flicked his hands, a blue spark emitting from his fingers. In a few moments, Alec was dressed in a black t-shirt and light grey sweatpants. His hair was slightly wet to the touch but he looked much more comfortable. "Is that better?" he asked as Alec got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," he muttered back, pulling a few pans out of the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked, stepping behind Alec and wrapping his arms around his waist. The shadowhunter placed his arms on top of the warlock's and linked their fingers together.

"Cooking you dinner," Alec said, turning around so he was facing Magnus. He moved his hands to his boyfriend's waist and pulled him a little closer. The couple shared a sweet kiss, Alec moving one of his hands to cup Magnus' face as he deepened the kiss. He gently ran his tongue along Magnus' lower lip before being granted access to the warlock's mouth.

"I could just rumble something up," Magnus said after he pulled away, flicking his wrist to make the blue sparks emit from his fingers.

"No," Alec said firmly, holding Magnus' hand and stopping the magic dead in its tracks, "You've exuded yourself enough for one day. Just rest." He placed a small kiss on Magnus' nose, his left hand still on Magnus' hip. The warlock's arms were wrapped around the shadowhunter's waist, pulling them closer together as they shared another passionate kiss.

"Can I just have five minutes of your time first?" Magnus asked, linking his fingers with Alec's and persuading him to come back over to the sofa.

"Five minutes," Alec replied, a little sternly as he sat on the sofa, pulling Magnus onto his lap. The warlock felt he had the upper hand now, his fists full of the soft material of Alec's t-shirt. He locked his lips with Alec's, moving his hips a little as they made out on the sofa. The want and need in the warlock's body was clear; he was desperate for Alec's warm hands to be ghosting over his skin so much so that he shuddered when Alec made contact with his bare skin. He hadn't even noticed that the shadowhunter had pushed up his boyfriend's shirt and exposed his toned hips and tummy.

"Alec," he murmured, as the younger boy made light work of Magnus' shirt, undoing the few buttons which kept him from Magnus' body. Their lips still met in fiery passion; Magnus' hand tangled in his boyfriend's hair as he deepened the kiss. Alec pulled away for a second, moving his lips so he could take the warlock's top lip in between his own, sucking lightly before resuming the kiss again.

Five minutes might have passed. Hell, even 10 minutes might have passed. Alec didn't care anymore. He was too busy trying to control his moaning as Magnus nipped at the skin near the deflect rune on his neck. Magnus loved to focus all his attention there when they made out as he knew it was the one thing that made Alec weak. Alec was strong-willed, maybe a little stubborn, but he was putty in Magnus' hand every time when he kissed and sucked on that spot on Alec's neck. 

Magnus on the other hand loved when Alec kissed down his tummy. The warlock was incredibly toned but it was just the right amount for the shadowhunter. He loved to ghost his fingers over the little line of hair that led down to Magnus' crotch.

The pair had got intimate in the past but never went any further than making out. Alec wasn't ready for that yet and Magnus respected that. It had always been the warlock who asked Alec to move to the bedroom so when the younger boy whispered the word into Magnus' ear, his heart leaped out of his chest in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Magnus," Alec breathed as the older boy tugged off his t-shirt. He began placing feather kisses all over Alec's chest and tummy. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as Magnus' soft lips travelled over his body. He could fall in love with this feeling, the touch of the boy he loved. Magnus kissed around the hem of Alec's sweatpants and just as he was kissing back up the shadowhunter's chest, Alec whispered to him.

"I'm ready." His words were hushed but determined and Magnus didn't hesitate in peeling off Alec's sweatpants. Leaving the younger boy in just his boxers, the warlock kissed over Alec's boxers, making him buck his hips up. The shadowhunter was already hard and his erection had started straining against the light grey material of his boxers. Just around the tip, there was a slightly darker patch where a little pre-come had leaked out.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked as he nipped at the sensitive skin around Alec's crotch. The shadowhunter's eyes were shut tight but he nodded, desperately wanting the warlock to rid him of his boxers and please him.

"I'm sure," Alec said, sighing heavily when Magnus freed him of his boxers. The warlock reached out his hand and linked it with Alec's, bringing the shadowhunter's hand in line with his own crotch.

"Go on Alec," he said with encouragement, "I know you've done this before, show me what you do." Alec looked away from Magnus and hesitated for a second before reaching out to take himself in his hand. He wanted to let Magnus do it for him but the feeling was too much and he didn't want to delay things any longer. Magnus noticed a little bit of apprehension so soothed Alec by gently rubbing his thumb against Alec's hand. "Just relax," he whispered, watching Alec intently as he experimented with a few strokes first. The feeling was amazing, better than any other time he had done it. Maybe it was the fact Magnus was watching him that encouraged him to stroke faster.

"That's it," Magnus said, "Try squeezing a little when you reach here." He placed a finger ever so delicately on Alec's length, gently grazing his nail from that point up the underside of it. Alec screwed his eyes even tighter shut, tensing his whole body at the sensation. "Keep going," Magnus encouraged, his voice almost annoyingly calm. Alec did as he asked, trying out the new technique the warlock had given him. "Try rolling your hips," he suggested and Alec only obliged, knowing he needed to trust Magnus' suggestions. His last one had worked well. The warlock admired how hard his boyfriend was now and smirked as he reached his own hand down to Alec's crotch and took over the hand movements.

"Ugh yes," Alec moaned, rolling his hips as Magnus tugged on his length carefully. His eyes were still screwed shut so he didn't even realise until the last second when Magnus pressed his lips onto the tip of the shadowhunter's length. "Fuck," he yelled out as he tangled his hands in Magnus' hair and guided him onto his length. He only obliged, taking as much of him as he could in his mouth and massaging the rest of him with his hand. Magnus hummed, sending vibrations up and down Alec's length.

"Oh god, yes," Alec managed as he felt a feeling build up in his stomach. Magnus smirked at his boyfriend, who was desperately writhing in his grip.

"Feel good?" he asked as he swirled his tongue over the tip. Magnus felt Alec's length twitch and worked on flicking his tongue over the tip until Alec came. He shot his first load into Magnus' mouth, which he obligingly swallowed. Alec was still crying out in pure pleasure so Magnus took the shadowhunter in his hand and finished him off, watching as Alec grunted out. He smirked and wiped his lips when the younger boy was done, looking at Alec as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Such a good boy Alexander," Magnus said, moving next to the younger boy and caressing his head carefully as Alec steadied his breathing. He was beaming; pleased with himself for being able to let go like that and because of the pleasure he had felt just seconds before. Magnus moved to kiss him, accidentally brushing his hard length against Alec's thigh.

"Sorry, I'll just get rid of it," he said, flicking his wrists to make the blue sparks emit from his fingers but Alec stopped him dead in his tracks.

"That's my job," he whispered, kissing Magnus' weak spot behind his ear before moving to kneel on the floor by the edge of the bed. The warlock was still in a bit of a shock as Alec pulled down his boyfriend's boxers. Magnus' length sprung out and Alec was impressed by the size. He took it in his hand gingerly, brushing his thumb accidentally over the tip, which earned a big moan from the warlock.

"Just take it slow," Magnus said, "Just try running your tongue over the slit on the tip." Alec nodded and did as he was asked, ghosting his tongue over the tip. Magnus moaned out at the sensation as Alec experimented with different flicks of his tongue. "Mmm that's good," the older boy cooed, encouraging Alec to take the first inch in his mouth. "And another Alec," Magnus half-moaned, half-begged, tangling one of his hands in the shadowhunter's hair. He guided Alec onto his length more and groaned out when the younger boy sucked a little. He flicked his wrist on his other hand, more blue sparks emitting from his fingers as he tried to control himself from bucking into Alec's mouth. He knew he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Fuck," Magnus managed out as he felt himself coming undone in front of Alec. He screamed out, the sparks coming out of his fingers more frantically as he tried to stop himself from moving too much. "Alec, I'm going to come," he moaned out as he tugged the shadowhunter's head away from him and released on his own tummy. He was panting hard as he fell back onto the bed, momentarily forgetting Alec was there.

"Can I -?" he heard a sheepish voice say as the younger boy climbed back into bed with him.

"Course my love," Magnus said, watching intently as the shadowhunter ran his tongue over the sticky white liquid. Alec smirked as he lapped it up, pressing his lips on Magnus' when he was done.

"Now let me clean us both up," Magnus said, flicking his wrist as he snuggled up to his boyfriend.


End file.
